During the past 8-1/2 years, we have built and operated a regional NMR Facility comprising as its chief resource, a 250 MHz NMR spectrometer interfaced with a Sigma 5 computer. This spectrometer provides unique sensitivity and resolution and allows sophisticated multinuclear experiments, involving double irradiation, Fourier Transform, correlation spectroscopy and other techniques. Recent technological advances now make it possible to design and build a very high-field spectrometer, operating at 600 MHz (141 kilogauss). We wish to undertake the construction of this spectrometer interfacing it with a Nicolet NMR - 840 computer, and incorporating it in the Facility to provide service on a national level. A parallel application for the capital costs of this instrument is being submitted to the National Science Foundation. This application requests operating and development support only for the combined 250 MHz--600 MHz facility during the time of development of the instrument, and support of core research on instrumentation and techniques. The goal will be a national facility providing maximum sample throughout capable of measurements on all promising nuclei, such as H1, B11, C13, N14, N15, O17, F19, Na23, P31 etc. and dedicated to research on health-related problems in biochemistry and biophysics.